Origins/Trivia
The intro cutscene of Origins uploaded on Treyarch's YouTube channel was taken down and re-uploaded later to correct Nikolai Belinski's name being misspelled as "Nikolai Belinksi". *An official poster of Origins was released, created by . *Originally, the intro cutscene featured Samantha with a hollow and ghastly voice. In the game however, she sounds a lot clearer akin to a little girl. More dialogue was also added in the final version. **This is not the case in the Zombies Chronicles version. *When activating a generator while Double Points is active, the player who activated the generator only gets refunded half their points. This does not affect solo gameplay, however, as the 100 points earned for activating the generator before the refund are doubled, resulting in the same 300 total points (provided the player stays on the generator until all points are given). *Parts of the church roof can be destroyed and collapsed using explosives, killing zombies and also downing players in its path. *This map has its own independent soundtrack. *There are four robots in the map. Three circle around and make passes through the map, and another one was shot down near the Tank Station at Generator 2. *The Medieval Zombie on the poster is wearing the Cross of the Knights Templar. **The Medieval Zombies on the poster have yellow eyes, even though they have purple-white eyes in-game. *The player can go prone in front of a Perk-a-Cola machine and get 25 points. This also works with the Pack-a-Punch machine, regardless of how many generators are activated, but does not work with the Der Wunderfizz. *It is possible to obtain the Ray Gun Mark II without the Vengeance DLC, but it is extremely rare. *An unusable Kar 98k rifle can be found resting against a trench wall near Generator 4. *The prices of doors/debris, weapons and generators depend on the number of players in game. *None of the Perk-a-Colas play their jingles. The devices attached to their sides will simply whistle. *The statues at the bottom of the dig site bear the faces of Richtofen, Takeo, Dempsey, and Nikolai **Under each statue is where the pedestal for each staff is: under Richtofen is lightning, under Takeo is ice, under Dempsey is wind, and under Nikolai is fire. *The dig site, portals and the Crazy Place are very similar to the 2009 Wolfenstein game, in its use of the Black Sun dimension. *The zombies that come out of the ground when a generator is turned on as well as the zombies that spawn in the Crazy Place wear the same symbol found on The Keepers *While in the Crazy Place, if the player has not yet collected any of the elemental gems, the large walls that drop and block random paths will not fall down, allowing uninterrupted access to the large room. *The three Giant Robots (Freya, Odin, and Thor) share their names with the three Norse gods. ** The forth destroyed robot is speculated to be named Loki **Some Pack-a-Punch weapons, such as the Boomhilda, and the upgraded staffs also make reference to different mythologies. *Carpenter was also going to be featured in the map, but was removed in the final version. It makes an appearance in the remastered version in Zombies Chronicles, however. *After the player has collected the parts for the Staff of Lightning, a Power-Up will spawn once per round at each drop-off point. *The robot that attempts to step on the players in the opening cinematic is the robot Thor. *In the opening transcript, the robot has its foot lit yellow, indicating that the player can shoot the foot to get inside the robot's head. However, at the beginning of the game the foot will not always be lit. *It is possible to spawn an inaccessible Power-Up at the edge of the roof of the Tank Station. *The PC version of the map lacks shirtless variant of German zombies. *On DLC pack logo of the map, a few British/American soldiers can be seen. However, they do not make an appearance in the map nor the cutscenes. *In the remastered version of the map there are a set of papers in a mortar crater along the tank's path, between Generator 5 and Generator 2, that lists the names of various Treyarch employees. Some listed names include Jason Blundell, Max Porter, and Kevin Sherwood. *Both Tombstone and Who's Who were supposed to appear in the Der Wunderfizz *The starting room weapons being the M14 and an unscoped Ballista, rather than the M14 and the Olympia, are a tip of the hat to the starting room weapons of the Zombies maps in World at War, which were always a semi-automatic battle rifle and an unscoped bolt-action sniper rifle. References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Trivia